


Home Is Wherever I Am With You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, cafuné
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Diana loves the fog. The twinkling of lights just beyond it, obscuring, shrouding everything in mystery. On nights when she can't seem to shake the memories of lives long lived and left in the past, she likes to sit in front of her bay windows. The fog reminds her of home.





	Home Is Wherever I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has shown me love for [To The Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11121057). I hope you love this all the same x

Diana loves the fog. The twinkling of lights just beyond it, obscuring, shrouding everything in mystery. On nights when she can't seem to shake the memories of lives long lived and left in the past, she likes to sit in front of her bay windows. The fog reminds her of home.

Jim's footfalls are quiet as he approaches her. "Did I wake you?" She asks, turning to hold out a hand to him. 

"Woke up and you weren't there." Jim says around a yawn, he drags the mustard yellow knitted afghan as he folds himself to pillow his head on her lap. Diana takes the afghan and tucks it around him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." 

Jim shakes his head, yawning again. He's still adjusting to the time difference. Diana runs her fingers through his hair, lingering a little on his nape. "The floor is uncomfortable. Go back to bed, I won't be long."

"Nah. I think it's fine. Besides, if you come back to bed now, you won't sleep at all. Don't think I haven't noticed your patterns." He smirks.

Diana snorts. "Oh no, what ever will I do now that my dark secrets have been uncovered."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." 

"And being smart-mouthed doesn't suit you either." 

Jim squints up at her, mouth pouting. "I don't know. I would say that being a smart-mouth definitely is me to the T."

"From what Bones and Spock have told me, it's something we need to work on weaning you off on."

"I knew it! You're definitely plotting something against me. It's a mutiny. You are all colluding." Jim groans, "I should have never introduced you to them."

Diana laughs, fingers gently massaging the back of Jim's skull. They let the moment sit for a beat. It has taken her awhile to settle into the differences between Jim and Steve, but in soft and still moments like these, Diana cannot seem to shake the ghosts of that last night in Verd. They use to haunt her like the taste of bitter almonds on her tongue. These days they are more like the focusing of an antique camera lens on something sweet and familiar. The fog shifts and Diana can see the shimmer of the water. 

"I'm not sorry that I introduced you to them. I'm glad that you get along with my best friends. They were bugging me for weeks to introduce them to you in any case."

She smiles, leaning down to brush a kiss to his brow. "I like your friends."

"Hopefully not more than you like me?" Jim turns to press his cheek to her thigh. Diana moves her hand to caress the shadow of his lashes.

"I like you best, don't worry." She assures him. Diana feels his smile against her skin and mirrors it, intertwining their fingers when he slips his hand into hers. Relaxing against the pillows, she resumes her watch on the fog as her breathing begins to even out and her eyelids drop.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com) and I would love to have more people to spazz about this verse with. Or better yet, leave me a prompt and I will write you a fic.


End file.
